


Wanna Sleep Next to You

by kkeithkatt



Series: Fem Sheith Works [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fem Sheith, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Sheithbians, so soft, soft sheith, theyre in love what else do i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeithkatt/pseuds/kkeithkatt
Summary: Keith and Shiro enjoy a lazy morning together.When they pull back, her smile is lazy and dopey and just a bit too lax to be much more than a sleepy grin. She wants to kiss it off of her too.“Well good morning,”





	Wanna Sleep Next to You

It’s an early Sunday morning that has Keith stirring awake besides Shiro.

They’re in the desert shack, far from the Garrison, alone and left unaware from everyone. It’s quiet, with no sound coming from any corner of the place. Even the world outside remains mute, as alive as it is. Were it night, she thinks, there would at least be the sound of coyotes and bugs.

But it is not night and she relishes in it, almost as much as she relishes in the pale, low light of the sun peering in through the curtains.

Though, curtain is a strong word. They’ve fought wars and been through so much and yet still she has sheets covering her windows. If Lance or Allura were to see them, she’s sure she’d get an earful about how she has the money now to buy actual things. She doesn’t have to have sheets up anymore.

She doesn’t mind them though and if the small, somewhat sad smile Shiro had sported when she saw them was anything to go by, then neither did she.

It’s that sunlight peeking in that bathes Shiro now. Their covers have been kicked and shoved away in their sleep, probably by her, pooling around their waists. She catches the teasing hint of lace clinging to her hips but aside from the panties, Shiro is bare, though she can’t actually see anything as she’s on her stomach, head pillowed by her arms as she snores through barely parted lips. The dip in her back is low and deep and she wants to run a hand over it. Wants to feel ever ridge and bump of her spine beneath her fingertips. She reals the urge in, instead darting her eyes around, wistfully drinking in the sight of her girlfriend as she sleeps.

Keith is definitely the more clothed one of the pair, but only just so. She’s got boy shorts on and one of Shiro’s giant t shirts, the hem hanging low and the collar oddly placed. She likes it though and just thinking about it has her pressing into the mattress, practically snuggling herself against it. A smile teases her lips and she pretends she can’t feel it, pretends that such a small thing doesn’t warrant such a ridiculous reaction.

Beside her, Shiro stirs. Something akin to a groan catches in her throat as she starts to shift. Long legs straighten and her toes dip out from under the blanket and as she pulls her knees back in, the cover stays forgotten where she’s inadvertently pushed it even more to the end of the bed. A shiver racks through her, causing her to curl into herself some, and Keith smiles through a muffled chuckle. Even in her sleep Shiro likes to makes things difficult for herself.

She shivers again though and so, out of the goodness of her heart, Keith scoots closer, sliding her body right up against hers. The sudden warmth brings out a purr and Shiro stretches out again, filling the spaces Keith had somehow known to leave for her.

She wishes she could stay in this moment forever, with Shiro safe and happy and the two of them together, despite everything. She thinks of those long months and years in space, how cold it had been and how there had always been a persistent chill in her bones. She thinks of the battles and the scars and the endless pull of their minds.

She thinks of quintessence and how the only thing she ever wanted was to feel the constant, full feeling of Shiro’s against her own.

But now she’s too warm and with her just right there, almost a twin of the sun itself, it’s hard to keep her hands to herself. She doesn’t try to.

She places a wet, open mouthed kiss on Shiro’s shoulder, the first place she could reach. She doesn’t so much as move so she does it again, slowly trailing her lips higher and higher as Shiro remains blissfully unaware and asleep. She kisses up her shoulder, along her neck, and then her cheek before placing a final one on her lips.

Her eyes stay closed the whole time, body limp and heavy in slumber.

Grinning like she has a secret, she slowly shifts Shiro onto her back.

She’s beautiful like this, asleep and blissfully content. Shiro is always beautiful, in every way as Keith constantly finds herself being captivated by her, but like this, she’s something else.

There’s a peacefulness to her when she is like this. Something that softens out all her hard edges, smoothing out the frown lines and baby crow feets. She looks years younger here, like her actual age, and Keith wishes she could make Shiro feel this relaxed and happy in the waking world.

She deserves to be soft. They’re not weapons anymore.

She swings her legs over Shiro’s waist, her butt lightly sitting on her thighs. Up here, she can see her whole universe. A bit of drool has dried on her cheek, a lone track having escaped her mouth sometime during the night, and Keith runs her thumb across it, smiling as she does so. Bending down, she kisses her, soft and gentle like she rarely feels.

Kissing Shiro is something she still hasn’t quite gotten used to, no matter how many times they’ve done it by now. It’s been months since they’ve gotten together, though it feels more like years with the way they know each other. Months of kisses and hand holding and so much more that has her blushing at odd times.

Months since that first kiss, at the edge of a warfront, Honerva’s robeast destroyed, gone like it had never even been there. They had all been together then, minds and bodies melded in metal and blood. Allura’s body unconscious but alive in Lance’s arms. Pidge and Hunk with too many cuts and bruises but whole nonetheless. And Shiro, with her heart beating wild and her hair plastered to her neck with sweat. Keith herself had been just as a wreck as the others but none of it had mattered when Shiro had simply turned to her and smashed their mouths together. It had been full of teeth and blood and spit but somehow, that seemed to make the most sense for them. They were always messy.

They had waited years for this, lifetimes even. She doesn’t know how long that kiss had lasted but it would only be the first of many.

Shiro still takes her breath away with each one though and Keith is always left gasping, aching and waiting for the next one. It’s surreal that she gets to have this. Never in a million years had she thought she would ever get here.

Even on the space whale with her mom, with all the flashes of the future and the mirthy promises of a knowing Krolia, she had thought this unattainable. There were too many variables, too many things that could go wrong or differently. Nothing was set in stone, least of all this.

But here they are and as Shiro begins to stir and her lips start to push back against her own, she is grateful for every step of the way, every choice she made. It brought her here. Brought her this.

Shiro hums into the kiss pleasantly and a smile is pressed against her lips as she too grins, elated. When they pull back, her smile is lazy and dopey and just a bit too lax to be much more than a sleepy grin. She wants to kiss it off of her too.

“Well good morning,” Shiro mumbles, words slurring and she stretches her arms wide, sitting up and popping her back. Keith rises up with her, looping her arms loosely atop Shiro’s shoulders, gripping her wrists behind her neck.

She rests her forehead against hers, closing her eyes as Shiro does so too. This time, it’s her that hums in happy contentment.

“Good morning.” She greets back, her own words much cleaner than Shiro’s had been, but voice just as raspy.

She wants this every morning for the rest of her life. Lazy days with Shiro, with no rush or scramble for clothes and weapons. There isn’t any groaning as Shiro has to escape the blankets to yank her now gray again Garrison uniform. No wide yawns stretching her own face as she no doubt puts her Blade uniform on backwards for the umpteenth time.

There’s just this. Her and Shiro. Like it’s meant to be. Like it always has been.

She opens her eyes again to find Shiro’s already looking at her. Grey greets her and she melts, giving her a squeeze and scooting closer so their chests are pressed flat together. Shiro’s hands meet her hips as they come up to steady her.

“What do you wanna do today?” Keith asks her. She gives a hum, running one of her thumbs across the sharp point of her hip bone.

“I don’t know.” She mumbles but despite her words a hand comes around and begins to toy with the hem of her shirt. It’s grey and littered with holes and Shiro sticks her finger into one to rub at her belly, index finger petting her stomach with lazy swipes as her other hand continues to play with the hem.

She closes her eyes and gives a yawn, snuggling her face into Shiro’s sweaty neck. Despite being up before her girlfriend, she’s still tired and probably should have gone back to bed when there were no witnesses to her waking. But no one's here to tease or judge her anyway so she stays where she’s at, mindful of the touches and letting herself melt into them. If Lance were here he’d surely be calling her a space cat again but she can’t bring herself to care.

“M’kay.” She breathes, wet mouth pressing against Shiro’s skin as she mumbles the words.

Shiro makes a noise in reply, one that sticks in her throat distractedly. Her finger is still giving Keith’s stomach little rubs but her other hand has finally gained the courage (or focus) to dive under her (well, Shiro’s) shirt.

Her hands are big and easily lay flat against the whole surface of her ribs. She’s filled out and grown a lot during her time in space and while she’s definitely not the tiny, petite cadet the Garrison had chewed on, she’s still smaller than Shiro. At times that thought brings her a bit of jealousy and competitiveness, but mostly, like right now, it just makes her want to purr and preene.

She’s been teased about it by the others a number of times and it’s Pidge’s knowing grin and muffled words that ring in her ear now as she snuggles closer to Shiro; delighting in the way she in turn wraps her hand more around her, the fingers stretching out and spanning across her lower torso like it’s nothing. For Shiro, it is. It’s unfair even as the altean prosthetic, years old, covers her even more than the galra one had, the few rare, completely unintended times she had had the chance to experience it.

She hums, tired and distracted, into her throat and Shiro returns the noise, albeit not as smoothly. It’s a mating call, she knows, one that had made her blush and stammer the first time she had practically growled it out in the quiet, dark confines of their bed early in their relationship. She hadn’t known then, had never made the noise before, and while Shiro had taken it (and future noises of it) in stride, she had eventually complained about it to her mother. And while Krolia had teased her for it, willing the heat in her face to go up even more with each word, she knew now what it was. That it wasn’t shameful at all, that it was just a way for Galra to express their emotions, their contentment and praise for the sole one’s that got to be called their mate.

Now the call is an easy one to make, common even. In the safety of their home, their bed, she loves to purr and hum it out, snarling and growling when she gets just a bit too heated or rough. But Shiro had surpassed every expectation and when she had returned the noise back the first time, too quiet and not as smooth, she had known there was nothing that would make her love her any more. She had understood then why her soft whispers in slightly stilted, awkward japanese had meant so much to her girlfriend. To have your own culture and ways reflected back, like it was easy and not an addition or challenge . . . it was something else.

She makes another noise that hitches in her throat as Shiro’s hand, long forgotten under her shirt, rises from its place on her stomach up to her breast. The other hand comes up to card through her hair, weakly tugging at the knots there as she guides Keith’s face back and into her palm so they can look at each other again.

Her gaze is heavy and dark, too dark for the pale morning light casting on them through the curtains, but she swallows thickly nonetheless. A thumb swipes over her nipple slowly, lazily, as Shiro cups her and she has to breathe through her nose audibly to squash the heat pooling in her gut. There’s no reason such little things should make her so, but she can’t feel any remorse or shame for it as she stares at her.

There is nothing she wants more than Shiro, after all.

“This doesn’t seem like you don’t know.” She says, voice even raspier now than it was moments ago.

A smirk tugs at Shiro’s lips, wicked and full of promise. “I had an idea.” She says, as if the hand still playing with her wasn’t giving away her intentions.

Keith pretends like she doesn’t follow anyway. “Oh yeah?” She tries to sound unaffected, bored even, but even she herself can hear the breathless wave of her voice. “What’d you have in mind?”

She leans forward and presses a wet, open mouthed kiss to Keith’s jaw. As she places another just below it, Shiro hums into it. Her hand continues it’s teasing, rubbing slowly over her nipple over and over again, as if she were in no hurry at all. As if it was Keith’s palm she was touching and not her boob. Frustration begins to ebb at her senses and she suppresses a groan, not wanting Shiro to know how easy she apparently is this morning.

“Still thinking,” Shiro nibbles into her skin, the words tightly knitted together that Keith can barely make them out individually.  Her lips trail up the side of neck to her ear, where she playfully nips the lobe, giving it a second long tug before releasing it gently, her tongue coming out to swipe at it.

She grinds her hips down, impatience, always the root of most of her problems, making her eager. Her hands slide up from behind Shiro’s neck to frame her face and she squishes her cheeks as she brings her closer, giving Shiro a kiss not all like the first one of the morning.

This one is wet and, while not fast, there’s next to no build up. Her tongue is making its way into Shiro’s mouth, almost as if it were already there, and as she moans lowly into it, Keith angles their faces. She drags her tongue across the roof of her mouth before sweeping it back across and down to toy with Shiro’s own. It’s with a moist pop that she pulls back, parting their faces.

Shiro blinks slowly and dumbly at her, the hand on her chest long frozen, and so she brings one of her own down for them to cup her breast together as she squeezes their hand’s into the soft mound, sliding even closer to Shiro’s front.

Leaning forward again, lips just barely touching, she breathes. “Think faster.”

Lips pulling back over her teeth, Shiro’s hands guide down her sides to quickly grab ahold of her ass. Both hands cup a cheek, practically cradling her, before she’s lifted and quickly shoved down onto her back, where she follows her down so she’s on top of her. Long limbs cage her in and frame her own. She grins, full of mirth, down at her and Keith swears her heart stopped for just a moment, suspended in time like this.

She lifts a hand up to glide her fingers through Shiro’s long hair, that’s now fallen out of the messy, high ponytail she had had it in. Fingertips just grazing the start of her undercut, the smooth texture lighting her up, she twists and clenches her fingers tight, grabbing a fistful of hair to yank Shiro down and capture her lips again.

Of the two of them, it’s easy for her to say that she’s the more aggressive of the two, the more demanding and kissy of them in bed. She’s loud with her affection, doesn’t care who’s watching when she pulls Shiro down to french her or swat her ass. She’s not shy about what she wants or what she thinks, never has been, but for whatever reason it surprises people when Shiro, more often than not, responds in kind.

There’s nothing hesitant or quiet about the way Shiro practically devours her mouth, completely dominating the kiss as her tongue roams and explores Keith’s mouth, playing with her own and retreating to wet and tease her lips. Nothing shy about the hands on her body, one still on her ass with two fingers waiting at the edge of underwear just a hint under the thin fabric to feel the warm skin beneath nor the hand that’s traveled back under her shirt and is giving her boob the attention and pressure she had craved moments ago.

Keith may be the instigator a lot of times but she’s hardly the only participant.

With one last lingering kiss to her mouth, Shiro pulls back and up and suddenly she’s realizing their positions have switched as it’s now Shiro that sits on her thighs.

She’s got a light, easy smirk on her kiss bruised, wet lips and Keith is once again reminded that Shiro’s practically naked as her chest is bare for her eyes alone to feast. She’s bigger than Keith, a fact she wholeheartedly delights in as Shiro is always spilling from her hands it seems. A slow trail of sweat is gliding down the panes of her chest and down her thighs to catch on her hips, where they meet the thin lacy material of her panties. Her mouth dries at the sight and she has to force a swallow as she grips said hips, fingers digging tightly into the bone there.

She’s the most beautiful person she has ever or will ever meet.

Shiro scoots herself back and gently guides Keith’s legs open for her to fit herself in between. As she slides back up her body to meet Keith’s lips again, one of her hands meet hers and their fingers interlock. Keith guides their joined hands above her head and Shiro laces her other hand into her hair, pushing through the thick, black strands to dig her fingertips gently into her scalp.

They stay like that for a minute, just staring at the other, taking it in. So often they feel rushed, like they have to cram everything in at once. There’s not enough minutes to take their time, not enough of anything to just  _ stay _ and linger. She doesn’t remember the last time she stopped and just looked at her girlfriend, doesn’t remember the last time they got to be like this and it not be a hasty grind in a closet or a quickie in their room between meetings and missions.

It’s nice to just look at Shiro, to just have her hold her, as if they have all the time in the world. As if they’re the only ones here, the only ones who matter.

She wants to spend every morning like this. Would gladly spend every spare second just looking at her.

They meet in the middle for the next kiss and it’s so different from the previous ones, reminiscent of the one she had woken her up with instead. It’s soft and tired and not timid, more sure. Her lips move against her’s with ease and at a slow pace, just savoring the moment. It’s nice to kiss her like this, unrushed and relaxed. It’s like their sleepy goodnight kisses, only this one, she knows, is going somewhere.

Shiro tugs lightly on her hair, squishing their noses together, and she breathes sharply through it. Parting her lips just a bit, she runs her tongue across Shiro’s unhurriedly, lazily, and in return, she opens up just as fast. 

When they’re kissing like this, it’s easy for her to get lost in it. The only thing that matters is the soft push and pull of her body against hers, the firm weight and solid line pressing her down into the mattress. She lifts a leg to wrap it around Shiro’s, sliding her knee up and dragging the ball of her foot over her smooth legs, delighting in the slight hitch it brings when she crosses the back of her knee to rest around her waist. She presses her hips up, grinding them against her’s, and releases herself from the kiss to dip her head back into the pillow.

Shiro moves her lips down the side of her neck, where she places feather light, open mouthed kisses along the side in slow beats. She closes her eyes after the first one and Keith just watches Shiro too lose herself to this moment, here, safe in their bed.

Their hands our still linked above their heads and she does nothing to make it unso, instead moving her other hand from her waist to her chest, where she swipes her thumb across a brown nipple. The kiss Shiro places on her neck is pressed deeper ad firmer into her skin, surprised at the contact, before resuming their lazy paces.

She attentive in her ministrations, rolling the bud between her fingers and flicking her nail across the hardened tip of it. Shiro rocks into her palm when she cups her and she gives it a squeeze in response before resuming her light petting, just basking in how soft she is, how smooth it feels.

Their hips grind together again and this time they don’t stop after, instead keeping with the minute long motions, breathing deep into each other’s skin.

She shifts down a little so Shiro is mostly rutting into her hips and waist, resulting in a low whine, so she can capture her nipple in her mouth. Shiro brings their linked hands down to rest by their thighs, her own sweaty palm pressing into the sheets, as she swirls her tongue around in a circle.

She gives it a kitten lick before sucking lightly and then harshly all at once. She wants to give her pleasure, wants her to feel as good as she makes her feel, and so, reluctantly, she undoes their hands to press her palm flat against her abdomen, the heel of it brushing her belly button.

Shiro takes the renewed freedom to grab at her hair once more, pushing Keith’s face closer and more firmly onto her as she rocks her hips harder against her. She can feel her thighs shaking, can feel the quiet stream of babble against the top of her head, as Shiro is edged closer. She’s always quick in the morning, too relaxed from sleep, and it makes her suck harder in dedication. 

Grabbing a handful of boob with her one hand, she squeezes it in time with sucks and licks, running the flat of her tongue across her skin and nipple. The faint perspirant of sweat coats her tongue and she greedily laps it up, kissing her skin once before she switches sides, her attention now on the long neglected left breast.

She doubles her efforts with her mouth as she takes the bud in between her teeth, pulling it taut before releasing it smartly. Shiro groans into her hair and with a smirk Keith guides her hand from her abdomen down, trailing her fingers down her navel before they disappear into her underwear.

She lazily swipes a finger over her lips, collecting slick to part them with. Shiro is wet, practically dripping, and so the guide is smooth. She pointedly avoids her clit for now, nipping the hardened nipple once more as she runs three fingers over her pussy, petting it and spreading her juices around.

Shiro rocks into her palm, her gasps coming out harsher as she pants.

“Keith . . . “ She moans, voice barely above a whisper in the quiet of their home.

She’s so beautiful like this, body and mind rackled with pleasure as the sun bathes her in sunlight, it’s rays cascading over the smooth curves of her body. Her hair is a mess, tangled strands falling down past her shoulders in loose curls, lips parted wetly as she moves back and forth above her, taking her pleasure as Keith gives it.

Popping off her chest, Keith moves up, sliding her body up again with her and slotting a thigh into the space behind for Shiro to continue on. She places a quick kiss to the side of her lips as she circles a finger around her hole, framing and cupping her cunt with the rest of her hand.

“I’ve got you,” she mouths into her skin.

Shiro keeps rocking, though she’s riding Keith’s hand more than her thigh, trapped as it is, and she shoves her face into the side of her neck to pant.

She traces her lips with her middle finger once more before, finally, moving to her clit. Index and pointer framing her lips still, she circles it slowly, pressing down lightly. Shiro inhales sharply between her teeth before quieting down.

She keeps it up, building pressure and the speed as she works her way around, drawing random shapes over the clit as she dances. Shiro’s hips are rocking harder and faster, pulling back quickly and jerkily at random spaces, too much and not enough warring with her.

She guides Shiro’s face out of her neck with her free hand, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her lips.

“Come on, baby,” She whispers “I’ve got you.”

She rocks forward once more and then again before stilling, thighs clenching and squeezing her hand shut between them as she cums. Her lips part in a flat little O and she dips her chin forward to hit Keith’s collarbone. Her hips stutter for a couple of seconds before blissfully, she slumps down on top of her.

Shiro breathes heavily and slowly as she comes down from her high, chest moving up and down against her own. She removes her hand from the sticky, hot confines of her underwear, tugging the lacy thing down as much as she can with her girlfriend’s minimal help. Slipping her clean hand into her hair, she presses a dry kiss to the side of her face.

“Good morning.” She says, voice raspy and clear.

On top of her, Shiro laughs tiredly, body shaking as she rolls to the side. She slides her underwear the rest of the way off, tossing it over the side of the bed onto the floor, before fitting herself against Keith’s side, snuggling into the smaller frame.

She grins up at her, throwing an arm over and sliding it under her shirt again to lazily stroke her chest. Keith hums. “Good morning.”

Fingers grazing her skin in easy lines, unhurried, she closes her eyes.

“Wanna go get breakfast today? I don’t feel like cooking.”

Beside her, Shiro shifts, her warmth briefly disappearing. She feels the edge of her shirt lifting as cool air bites at her warm, flushed skin, and a body slides in between her parted legs. “Pancakes?”

Smile tugging at her lips, she hums. “Sure, babe.”

A kiss is placed near her navel. “M’kay,” She feels mumbled against her skin, right before another kiss is placed there.

Opening up her eyes, she shifts up onto her elbows. Down below, Shiro is coyly pressing another kiss into her skin, this one just at the top of her underwear.

She lifts a brow and smirks lightly, eyes soft. “What are you doing?”   
She hums and her fingers run up Keith’s thighs to hook under her boy shorts, where she tugs them down easily to the top of her legs. Hands grab ahold of her waist, a thumb running smoothly over the jut.

“Having a snack,” Shiro smirks before once more giving her a kiss, this one much lower than all the others.

With a low growl catching in the back of her throat, both at the terrible pun and the heat now flooding her system, she throws her head back into her pillow, hand coming forward to grip long, white hair.

So much for a lazy morning.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, or anything close to it, so sorry if this sucks lol. I legit spent two months fretting over it.  
> Title is from Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan, which gives me soft sheith vibes and makes me want to love someone.  
> I'm on twitter (and tumblr ig) @kkeithkatt. Please comment and give kudos if you enjoyed and thank you for reading :)


End file.
